


Intuition

by misbegotten



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fandom Stocking 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: It's not being a woman. It's just being observant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Deanna is an intuitive lover. One expects this, of course, but the reality of it is that Beverly sometimes wants to give more in return. It can be frustrating.

"Backrub?" Beverly suggests, noting the slightly pinched look at Deanna's eyes, the merest hunch of her shoulders.

"Oh _yes_ ," Deanna says gratefully. She sinks into Beverly's hands, and Beverly feels that finally there is something she can do.

"And later, warm double chocolate pound cake?" she adds. Deanna moans, though whether it's at Beverly's touch or the dessert suggestion it is difficult to tell.

Sometimes love isn't that hard after all.


End file.
